The Problem With Waves
by BerkleyDrive
Summary: There are only two ways to face the wrath of the ocean: You either go against it or tag along with it. To Mia, it was a fight to be won. But when she loses to Rio de Janeiro's waves one day, she finds out the best way to deal with the ocean is to just move along with it and Finn Harries teaches her how to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

_Intro: Hi everyone! This is actually a re-posted JacksGap fanfiction. I've posted this one before as a one-shot but some of you said they'd love to know more about it. I deleted it a couple of months ago and migrated it to Wattpad but I've decided to put back here in the hopes of improving it (also I like more than so there's that)._

_Let me know what you think about this! I decided to split this into chapters to make it easier to read. Your reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks!_

_Notes:_

_Italicized - Means this is a thought bubble from the character that spoke/was described last._

_Underscore - Means this is a tweet or a text message sent by the character that spoke/was described last._

_[Brackets or Parentheses] - Means there's a special action done. I'll be using these for script-style chapters._

_*** - Means I'm cutting off or changing tones from one paragraph to another to make way for script-style or a new event._

_### - Means the chapter is done so you can go ahead and click on 'Next'_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Waves of Rio**

"So, should I wear my floral bikini or my mint green bikini?"

"Mia, does it really matter?!" Jenna asked me as she took a bite of her toast.

"Are you serious?" I asked holding up the bikinis on both hands. "We're in Rio de Janeiro. Beach fashion is everything!" We both laughed like silly teenagers. Jenna and I had been friends since we were kids and today isn't the first time we've been to places together. Every summer, we try to leave London for a while and travel.

"Fine, wear the mint green bikini, it compliments your eyes." Jenna said. She finished her toast and stood up to take a shower while I dress up in my mint green two piece swimsuit.

Rio de Janeiro was as lovely as we dreamed it to be. The sun was beating down our faces when we got out of the hotel. Very few people are headed to the beach today. We chose to go to Rio during a lazy day, a non-peak season, which is why very few people were in the beach. Jenna and I went straight to the shores and laid down the _sarongs _webought in Malaysia last year. It's late in the afternoon and the sun was still shining. As Jenna was lying down to catch some sun, I shed off my cover up and went straight to the waters. "You're not too eager to get into the water, are you?" Jenna said.

"Mate, we don't have much water and sun like this in London!" I answered as I ran to meet the waves. I splashed into the water like a kid enjoying her first bath and swam lazily into the clear blue waters. The waves were merrily moving against my body, my long, ponytailed hair was slick with salty sea water. I swam deeper and touched the sand with my hand underwater. But the salty water was stinging my eyes and so I went up the surface again, which, weirdly, somehow seemed farther than I thought it was.

I scrambled upwards and realized I was swimming in a big wave. My chest constricted and I started gagging a little. _No, don't! Relax. Swim_. I tried to keep the little air in my lungs and try not to drown. _Jesus, we just got here, don't die!_ I feel the sea current sweeping me away, like a giant black hole aimlessly pushing and pulling. Something in me was giving away. I swam faster, harder, upwards into the sky. My eyes were burning from the salty water and my arms hurt like hell. As I went up for air, I felt the waves washing me to a higher ground. I felt the secure sand beneath my feet and I groped until I was kneeling on the pillow-like sand dunes with my half of my body still underwater. I stood and washed off the salty water from my face and down my neck. And as my hand travelled down my nape I realized something.

I was losing the knot of my halter bikini top. I looked down and saw that I was, indeed, losing my bikini top.

* * *

Finn was just about to get into the water to join Marcus, Louis and his twin brother Jack. It was a relief to get out of London for a while. He and Jack had a lot going on for them since they dropped out of their respective universities, but to Finn all of these were good things and endless possibilities.

As Finn neared the shore, he saw something shiny glinting and floating nearby. He went towards the shore, his feet grazing the little ripples of waves on the shoreline. He picked up the green floating cloth and held it up in the sunlight. "Hey guys!" he called out to his friends. He ran towards them, splashing waters everywhere and showed them what he saw. It was a pretty bikini top with golden beads in the middle.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Mint Green Bikini**

"Finn! Where did you get that?" Jack asked.

"I think it got carried away, I saw it lying on the shore." He answered.

"That's quite a big rack!" Marcus said. Louis, who was vlogging through a waterproof camera, pointed at the green bikini. Finn tossed the bikini bra to Marcus who held it up to his chest and waddled like a duck in the water. "Hi boys, what do you think about my outfit? Do I look fat in this?" he said in his Margaret Butler voice, a character he often portrays in his YouTube channel. The rest of boys laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was scrambling in my place, in the middle of the sea, trying to feel underwater for my bikini top. I waddled deeper into the beach, wishing with all my heart that it was floating somewhere near me. I feel my skin burning under the hot graze of the sun, my panic rising. _Shit, I can't get out of this water without my top on!_ There's a reason why I didn't want to go Spain and try the nude beaches. Though every one of my friends, including Jenna, said they envy me for my boobs and my hips, I still find myself blushing with embarrassment when someone looks at me from head to toe.

Suddenly, I heard someone say "rack" not far from me.

My heart skipped. I wrapped by boobs in my arms and spun around. I crouched down low into the water with only my head showing. I tried to see who it was. I heard laughter, but I couldn't see clearly because of the bright sun. Jenna was gone from her spot. My heart was beating so fast, my thoughts were as scattered as the sand. It was then that I saw a little glint to my left. There were four men huddled together, laughing out loud. _Shit! _I held arms closer to my twins and said a silent prayer. Half of me was wishing they had my bikini top while the half of me wished they didn't. Still crouching down the water, I went closer to them, my arms crossed over my chest, barely hiding my breasts. I pulled on my ponytail and let my long blonde hair loose. It tumbled down my body and I gathered it to my front to help obscure my nudity. Then I tried to swim a little and walk a little just to get to them faster. I stopped inches away from them and called out. "Hey!"

The four of them turned to me with surprised look on their faces. They broke their circle, leaving a man in the midst of them, holding a green piece of cloth. I couldn't bring myself to look directly at him because the sun is hurting my eyes. I looked at the gold and mint green thing and then to the one holding it. He was wearing nothing but his blue board shorts, his white skin glinting in the sun, hurting my eyes like reflectors. "I'm sorry... But I think that bikini is mine... Can you please give it back?" I pleaded.

"Oh, sorry" he said. He pursed his lips and went towards me, my heart started beating faster. "Wait... Can we move over there? I can't really..." I motioned to the rocks to our left where the water is a bit deeper and the rocks big enough to hide me.

"Oh, Okay." He moved towards the rocks and I sidled behind him like a kid following a grown up. The water was getting shallow and I'm finding it harder to walk. I looked around me. Thank god there weren't other people around other than the four men, me and a few old women by the shore. The others, whom I assumed were his friends, were watching us as we moved slowly. The man who was holding my bikini top looked back at me. I breathed heavily, my arms still hiding my breasts the best that I can. I can't swim, the water is too clear that they will surely see what I've been trying to cover. So I decided to stand up, cover myself the best that I can and move faster so I can hide somewhere and put my bikini back on. And as I did, I was met with surprised stares. _Oh god, kill me now._

###


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Half-Naked Girl in Rio**

The guy holding bikini top stared at me, and so did his friends. I half walked and ran towards the nearby rocks and didn't even look back, hoping the man was keeping up. _Oh god, I wish I was invisible._ I wished the sea would swallow me whole, but it only swallowed my clothes and left me half naked. I can feel the men staring at me, I feel their glares burning at my back.

I reached the rocks and hid behind it, the man walking just behind me. I sat and immersed my upper body in the water again. He was on the other side of the rocks, his right hand reaching out to me, handing me my bra. I took it quickly and covered my babies with the cups of my triangle bikini. I quickly tied it to my nape. I stood up and faced the rock, pulled the bra and fixed it nicely in my chest. I tied the bra on my back with difficulty and tried to pull it to a ribbon.

"Uhh, can I help you with that?" the guy said. I looked at him, he was staring at the half of my body which was easily seen from the other side of the rocks. For the first time, I saw his face and goddammit why does he have to be so good looking? The guy has immaculate fair skin, very nice set of teeth, thin and pinkish lips that I would have loved to bite, a nice pointy nose and sea green eyes. The tips of his brown hair are like the waves of the sea that rose from his forehead and leaned at the left side of his face. He spoke with a very distinct Londoner accent. He smiled at me and I bit my lip without even noticing it just because his smile was too much for me to take. I smiled back and looked into his eyes which, minutes ago, I thought was focused on my rib where a little scripture was tattooed. "Yes, please." I answered, breathing heavily.

He went behind me, in the shelter of the rocks, and took the ties of my bikini top as I turned to face the giant boulders that stood like fortresses in the middle of the sea I held my bra with a free arm to support it and arranged it to better cup my boobs. I looked back to him as he pulled on the strings. "Is this alright?" he asked. I inhaled deeply as he breathed down my neck. "Pull it tighter," I whispered as I gathered my hair to the side to keep it away from the knots. He pulled in the strings tight and I feel it pulling my breasts, the cloth securely hanging onto my body. "Yeah, that's perfect" I told him still breathing uneasily.

"You have a nice tattoo..." the guy said, smiling as he moved away from me. I knew he was talking about the other tattoo on my back, an infinity symbol near my shoulder blades. I smiled and looked back at him. "Thank you. And sorry for troubling you with this, I swam into a big, naughty wave." I said which made him laugh. I laughed as well, quite relieved that the awkwardness is sidling away between us.

"I'm Finn Harries" he said, extending a hand to me. I looked at his lovely face again, glad that the sun was blocked by the massive rock behind me. _Why does he look so familiar? Have I seen him before?_ "Hi Finn, nice to meet you!" I answered taking his hand. "I won't tell you my name because I'm really embarrassed..." I said smiling and he laughed again. "Just think of me as the half-naked girl you met in Rio!" I let go of his hand and walked past him.

"Thanks again." I said looking back. I walked without looking to see if he was following me, and I feel my cheeks burning. I waddled towards the shore and passed by Finn's friends who I knew were all watching as ran away of the water. I heard one of them saying "Holy shit!" and them bickering like crazy chicken as Finn went back to them. As I reached the shore, I looked at them again and saw that Finn was watching me, slack jawed and mouthing something. But I noticed that something suddenly looked very different about him.

"Mia! Mia!" I turned my head and saw Jenna waving at me, our sarongs and my cover up in her arms. "Where in fuck's sake have you been! I thought you drowned in there! I was about to call the lifeguards!" she said coming towards me. "Oh my god," I said running to her. I pulled her away, checking if the boys heard my friend call out my name. I took Jenna aside, farther from the beach. "Oh my god, you won't believe just what happened to me back there!" I said as I lead her to the shops, far away from the sea as possible. "Okay, Mia. Calm yourself. Let's eat some yoghurt and tell me what happened."

###


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Honey and the Twins**

That night, Jenna and I dressed up for a night out in the beach. We've always wanted to try out one of Rio's bars since it's been on our bucket list for years. I chose to wear a two piece bikini again, in case we get too drunk and run for a swim tonight. I went with a brown bandeau bra and a matching bikini with ties on both sides. On top if that, I wore a yellow sheer tunic dress and a pair of sandals. Jenna was dashing in a pink bikini and a black tube dress on top of it. We put on very thin makeup and took nothing but our hotel keys and a wad of cash which we kept in a wallet with a wristlet.

When we got to the beach, the party was in full swing. Every girl I saw looked dashing in dresses and bikinis, sipping drinks by the beach while watching fire dancers. We went inside one of the bars which had booths on two sides and a massive bar in front. It has a concrete dance floor that was raised just a little above the ground. We sat on the bar and ordered drinks. I surveyed the bar for hot men, like what we usually do on our getaways. "So, what happened to Jeremy?" Jenna asked, distracting me from ogling a guy with glasses who had abs of steel. "I don't know, he hasn't returned my calls so I just gave up. I mean, you know me. I'm not the kind of girl who chases after men."

"Oh yeah, you're the kind of girl who kisses him on the first date, sleeps with him on the second date and just walks away…" she said, mocking me with her voice. I just laughed and finished my drink. Out of all the girls I ever knew, Jenna was that one person who I know I could entrust with my dirty sex life. It's not that big of a secret, but it's a secret nonetheless. I put down my empty glass, stood up from my seat and pulled Jenna to the dance floor.

We talked and laughed and danced the night away. After a while, we went back to our seats and was about to order another round of martinis when the bartender handed each of us a shot of tequila. The bartender turned to me and said, "Miss, this is from the guy you met in the beach this afternoon. He's on table five." Jenna and I gasped and looked around. _Why the fuck can't I stay away from them?_ I looked at Jenna, panicking and swearing under my breath. "What are going to do?" I asked her. "Okay, listen," she said. "Hold your horses. They are sitting at 3 o'clock from us and they are watching us, all four of them. Stay calm." I inhaled deeply though my heart was pounding and my ears are filled with the beats of the music. I can feel my chest heaving like a maniac. "We can either go there or ask the bartender to give this drink back to them but that would be weird because you already know them." I groaned inwardly. _This isn't right. _I looked back at them and caught him looking right at me. He smiled and raised his glass, his cheeky demeanor getting to me from across the room.

"Oh fuck this." Holding Jenna's hand, I went to their table carrying the tequila shot and said hi, smiling like nothing happened. I looked at the men on the table and my eyes landed on two of them who oddly looked exactly alike. My mouth went slack and my jaw involuntarily dropped. . I remember the evergreen eyes the color of the cultivated grass my mother grew in our garden. They had the same fair skin and pointy nose. Their smiles look exactly the same. The only difference I can see is that they were wearing different clothes. One of them was wearing a white chino shirt while the other one wore a dark blue t-shirt with floral patterns on the sleeves. I stood there, unsure of who to look at. "Okay, I don't know if I'm just drunk or what but I see two Finn's in this table. Please tell me I'm not crazy!" I said out loud. They all laughed fondly. "No, you're not drunk, we're twins!

"Really? You're not fooling me, are you?"

"No! Here, why don't you sit between us?" The two made a space between them and I gladly moved in. I introduced Jenna, my best mate, and she sat beside the sandy brown haired guy with golden highlights who Jack or Finn, I still don't know which is which, introduced as Marcus Butler. The guy with dreadlocks, we found out, was named Louis Cole. "Okay, so who really is Jack and who is Finn?" I asked to the identical looking men sitting on both my sides.

"We won't tell you until you tell us your name" one of them said. I laughed in response. "Yeah, that would be unfair!" I looked at Jenna who was giving me our special conspiratorial look. "My name's Honey." Jenna just pursed her lips then smiled.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Very Cheeky**

I looked at the twin on my right side and stared at him long. He definitely looked a lot like Finn. But I noticed that his lower lip was fuller and his nose was pointier. Also, his hair was leaning to the right side. "You must be Jack Harries" I said.

"How did you know?" Finn, who was sitting in my left, said. I laughed and looked at both twins. "Well his nose is pointier," I said pointing to the twin who I believe was Jack, "and he has fuller lips." I said. Jack made a loud "ooh" sound and bit his lip sexily. The twin who I thought was Finn faced me, pouted and said, "How about me?" I laughed out loud and said, "His hair is parted to the right side and as far as I remember Finn's hair is on the left side."

"You're really good!" Jack said nodding. Finn smiled and leaned back, laying his arm across the backrest of our seat. "Jack was with us this afternoon, don't you recognize him?" Finn asked. I shrugged. "You know when four men are staring at you and you know you're half-naked, you wouldn't really want to look at their faces and remember every details of it" I said and Jack giggled. His laughter was probably the cutest thing I've ever heard all day. But with Finn's had lurking behind me and his eyes burning through, I can barely focus on anything other than the other twin. "Aren't you going to take that shot?" Marcus said, pointing to the little shot glasses Jenna and I were still holding. We took the shot with ice closed, the liquor burning my throat and warming me up inside. Finn handed me a lemon which I sucked and everyone clapped.

They asked us how old we were and we said we're both 24. We told them we like traveling and that Jenna works for a marketing firm while I work as a ticketing agent for British Airways which is also why Jenna and I travel a lot. I can tell with Jack's smile that he was impressed. "So, do you guys work or are you all students or something?" I asked "Nah, we're university dropouts." Jack said as he took a shot of tequila. _Dropouts… This sounds exciting… _"Then what do you guys do?" Jenna asked

"We're YouTubers. We make videos on YouTube for a living!" Louis answered. Marcus and Jack told us about their videos and their YouTube channels. They call themselves vloggers because they do video blogs. I was instantly hooked by their stories, impressed at how young they were and how exciting their lives seem. Jack said he and Finn owned a YouTube channel called Jacksgap and that it was meant to just be a chronicle of Jack's gap year. As the night wore on and we learned more about their odd jobs, Jack made me promise to watch his videos and I muttered a cheeky "yes" before downing another shot of tequila.

A few moments later, the boys invited us to dance. We stood up, trying to keep ourselves steady what with all the tequila we drank. Finn held up his hand and held me as we went to the dance floor. The boys were not very bad dancers themselves. They are the life of the party. The DJ was playing a Samba number and people are slowly packing the floor. I felt the earth move, the music booming in my ears and I danced with it. The four men formed a small circle with Jenna and me at the center of it. We laughed and danced, our bodies moving along with the hundreds, I think, of people around us. Our little circle is getting smaller and smaller as the music played.

Packed and sweating, I bumped into Finn behind me and felt his body pushing against mine. He laughed in my ear, sending big waves of warmth down to my spine. He held my hips, and my hands went to his hands. The alcohol and the gyrating dance floor are making me feel like I'm leaving my own body soon. I giggled as his hands went up to my sides. He linked his hands and circled my waist to hold me closer. I turn around and faced him, putting my arms around his neck. "You're very cheeky," he whispered to my ear, laughing lightly.

"You think I'm cheeky?!" I said giggling. He looked into my eyes, bit his lower lip and raised one of his eyebrows. "Very cheeky," he answered. We both laughed. The dance floor was starting to get crowded, the people around us restless as they danced to the music. But Finn and I had to slow down as we moved together. He was breathing down on my neck and my hands moving from his neck down to his chest. I'm finding it hard to breathe. "Finn," I said. He looked at me, his breathing getting hard and heavy. "Yes?" he asked. At that moment, I knew I was out of it, completely.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting too crowded in here, I can't breathe." He nodded and took my hand with his right hand as his other hand was reaching for Jack who was dancing with Louis, just behind me. "Jack! We're going out for a while!" Jack looked at Finn and me and said, "Alright, text me where you are." Finn and I left the dance floor and went out of the bar. I took my phone out and texted Jenna, who I think was flirting with Marcus. Out with Finn. Not sure when I'll be back but I'll ring you. Take care.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Signed, Sealed, Delivered**

"Are you okay? Do you need water or something?" Finn asked, still holding my hand. I looked up from my phone and smiled at him. "I'm fine. It's just too stuffy inside there, I needed fresh air." Finn smiled back and pulled me closer, our feet grazing the sand. "Actually, I didn't think it was too stuffy, I think it was too hot."

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked. "Maybe you need to cool off for a bit." I added. He laughed, took my hand again and we walked along the side of the beach. As we walked we looked at the expanse of the sea which was as dark as the night sky above us. We talked about his job and my job and London and found out that we lived quite close together. We talked about our past travels and had a lot of fun discussing our embarrassing experiences in each country we've been in. I told him that currently, the most embarrassing experience I've had overseas is when we first met that afternoon.

"Can you tell me about your tattoos?" he asked and it made me smile instantly. It was another secret that I've been keeping from the rest of the world. I love tattoos. The art, the pain, and the overwhelming number of sensations you get while getting one was something I surely enjoy. It wasn't something I liked showing off though. Most of my tattoos were hidden somewhere in my body that most people won't get to see. "I have three tattoos. I got my infinity tattoo, the one on my back, in Malaysia. I have another one on my rib, right here..." I said pointing on my right side just below the side of my breast. "I got it when I was in New York. The other tattoo..." I trailed, looking at Finn who was looking up after watching my hands go down the side of my body. I stopped walking and he did too. I let go of his hand and bit my lip playfully. "...is a secret," I added, smiling naughtily at him.

I ran away from him and went towards the shore, and met the little waves that rippled towards the sea. Finn followed me and grabbed me by the waist. I squealed in delight and he laughed on my ear. Our eyes met, and the waves suddenly felt like they were pushing me more to him. "Want to hide behind those rocks again?" he asked pointing with his lips towards the big rocks where I hid that afternoon. "Yeah," I answered and we ran towards the rocks with Finn holding my hand and leading me there. He rested his back against the rock, pulled me to him and kissed me. I held on to his arms and allowed my body to rock against him as the waves splashed all around us. Finn's lips felt like marshmallows and tasted like nothing I've ever had before. I can't resist the urge to bite his lower lip and he giggled as we kissed.

Finn kissed me harder, his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. My hands moved towards his chest like it had life of its own. And just like my uncontrollable hands, Finn's hands snaked from my waist down to my hips, holding me firmly as the big waves crashed through us. The movement of the sea caused me to rock back and forth towards him as he touched me everywhere. I broke away from his lips and planted tiny kisses on his cheek, his jaw and down his neck. I hear Finn groan a little, his hand touching my hair as he breathed heavily. His other hand, meanwhile, was searching my open back. He found the knot of my bandeau and single-handedly untied it. I felt my bikini bra off my body again for the second time that day and I panicked a little. I stopped kissing Finn's neck and looked to him as he smiled cheekily. "I've been meaning to do that all night," he said.

All of a sudden, a big wave hits us and I trashed towards his body, pressing him to the rock, the waves wetting us both. I looked at Finn with my mouth wide open and we laughed hysterically. "Okay, why don't we just walk to my hotel room now because we seem to be having major problems with these waves..." Finn laughed, nodding his head. I led him back to the shore and we walked hand in hand to my hotel, which wasn't very far. I took out my phone and saw Jenna's text asking me where am I. Back at the hotel with Finn. No matter what happens DON'T COME BACK SOON. Text me if you're on your way back. LOL!

I'm with Marcus. And yes, I see what you did there... Jenna replied. I laughed and turned to Finn who was walking beside me, his arm around my waist. "Jenna is staying with Marcus tonight!" I told him. Finn laughed and said "Tell her Marcus snores." I laughed hard. We reached my hotel room and I opened the door, pulling him in. Finn had a very wide smile plastered on his face, like a boy entering a toy store. I closed the door and went to the bathroom to get him a towel. I looked at my reflection and realized I looked like a mess with my make up on. Hurriedly, I washed my face and moisturized very quickly. I took off my wet clothes except for my tie up bikini and wore a bathrobe. When I came out, Finn was looking out the window. "This is a nice view," Finn said looking out. "It is..." I answered as I stood behind him and handed him the towel. He was smiling as he turned to me, his eyes full of mischief. I touched his chest and looked up at this tall crossbreed of an angel and a god. "Your shirt's wet... Maybe you should take it off to dry." I smiled at him and he laughed on reply.

He took off his shirt and gave it to me while giving me a very inviting look. I bit my lip and turned my back to him. I hanged his shirt on the back of a chair near the window and closed my eyes as I felt Finn's hands roaming back, my arms and my waist again. He pulled me close to him, his lean body rippling against my back. He buried his nose on my hair, which thank goodness was clean as I washed it before leaving, and I felt his lips on my nape as he pushed my hair aside. He began kissing my neck and I quivered slightly, breathless every time his lips touched my sensitive skin. I felt his hands on me and I gasped for air. I turned around, placed my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

Finn nibbled on my lip, his hands roaming my body. I feel his tongue pushing into my mouth, grazing my teeth and my lips as we stumbled towards the bed. Once he felt the bed behind his leg, he stopped kissing me, looked at me in the eye and pulled the string of my robe, undressing me except for the brown tie up bikini. I dropped the robe to the floor and pushed him to the bed.

* * *

Finn came out from the bathroom as I was about to fall asleep. He sat on the side of the bed where my back was turned and went under the sheets. He then positioned himself behind me, spooning me comfortably like a warm, fuzzy blanket. It made me smile. He pulled the covers higher to my body and was about to kiss my shoulder blade when he saw my other tattoo. "Mea maxima culpa?" he read aloud. I smiled and turned to face him. "It's Latin," I said, his green eyes were bright with wonder.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"My most grevious fault."

"Oh..." he asked, his brows forming a cute, curious knot on his forehead. "That's interesting!" he added. I smiled, closed my eyes and cuddled to him as he laid down his head beside mine. "Finn..." I said with closed eyes. "Yeah?" he answered groggily.

"My name's Mia," I said, but Finn Harries was soundly sleeping beside me, soft and warm like a baby.

###

* * *

_A/N: Many of you asked me to write another part for this story but I'm still very hesitant as I don't know how to proceed from here. But if this reaches more than 10 follows, I'll probably write more about Mia and Finn! What do you think? Leave me a comment and help me decided, will yah? Thanks!_


End file.
